User blog:CindyLorene/How did I get so obsessed with Twilight?
''You know, I tell folks how obsessed I am. And I also tell people that haven't read the books or seen the movies to just take a pass. I am only kidding of course. But who knew last summer when I started reading Twilight what a ride it would be. ''I substitute teach at a local junior high. My granddaugther was a student there. I saw that she was reading the book. Her teacher loaned it to her? What? All the kids in school were reading it and then I heard there was a movie. Well I don't read about vampires, and I was thinking there is no way I am reading that book. Last summer my friend brought over Twilight and New Moon and said "Cindy, you have to read these." I told her that I was sure I wouldn't like them. She was presistent and since I had pushed some books off on her, I thought "Why Not". Well I have to admit that it took me a few days to get into Twilight. I didn't really have time to read and I was only getting about 1 chapter a day. After about 4 days, I had some time to read and sit down...Several hours later I was done...Wow..What a great story. Then I started on New Moon. I knew nothing about the story or how it went, so I cried and cried in this book. I had no idea that Edward came back. So I finished that book in 2 days and was over at my Granddaughter's demanding the other 2 books. I knew she had them and I NEEDED them right now. I told my daughter she had to read the first two books. I am telling her that the 2nd book was better than the first. I read Eclipse in another day and then Breaking Dawn. I could not even start Breaking Dawn before I found out if Edward left again or not. My GD would not tell me, so I googled it. I found out just enough that I could read it. No way was I going to read that Edward left again..and didn't come back..lol ''So Breaking Dawn and another sleepless night and I had finished the series. I didn't have Twilight, but I had the rest of the books at my house. I started reading them over again. You would not believe how much I missed. I mean when you are reading as fast as you can and staying up all night to read them, you really miss a lot. By this time, I had also found Midnight Sun on Stephenie's web site. My daughter was now reading with me. Oh, she was so mad when she started reading New Moon and Edward left. She said, How can you say that New Moon was good when Edward left on page 73. ''I forgot this part. I had read all the books and then one night she came over and we watched Twilight. It was my first time. A lot had happened since my first time to read Twilight so the parts that they left out was not so obvious. But I picked up on some things. LIKE...Edward would never let Bella up in a tree that high. NO Way...He might take her up there, but would never let her go...After the movie is when my daughter started reading the books. Now me, my granddaughter, and daughter were all interested. But then as me and my daughter got more obsessed, my gd started thinking we were crazy...lol.. ''So we have our own little book club...We critique and read and critique and read and watch and watch and critique. I have no clue what happened to me. I have never been one to get all stupid over celebrities. I never had posters of any singers or actors on my wall. I am pretty sure I am never going to marry Rob Pattinson..lol (33% of the audience believe they will) So how did this happen to me. ''Well it has been a great ride, and it isn't over yet. I love my Edward and I love Bella and this whole love story I guess will end now. I love that Stephenie shared her story with us. I love that Rob and Kristen and the cast breathed life into them. This mythical world where people don't grow older and there are good guys and bad guys and vampires that are not scary and live by a code. Werewolves that aren't really werewolves...living amongst us normals.... ''It also makes me happy that Rob and Kristen have learned to breathe even when they are being suffocated. I worried about that maybe they would tell everyone to take a hike and quit.. ''Okay I think I am rambling now. Just wondering if anyone else can relate to my plight...Have a great evening Twilight mates... = = Category:Blog posts